1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leading wire arrangement of a lighting fixture in a back light module.
2. Description of Related Art
The liquid crystal display (LCD) is popularly adopted in electronic or information industry and the principle of the LCD is in that a back light module is installed in the LCD and the back light module includes a back light plate and a lighting fixture or a light source, which usually is a light tube, to display luminously. The back light module is attached to a PDA, a notebook computer, a VCD, a DVD or any other image display.
Accordingly, the lighting fixture of the back light module basically has to be used with an external power source. Hence, connecting wires have to be led out after the lighting fixture being mounted to the back light module while the back light module is made. Further, a terminal has to be prepared in advance for being possible to take the electricity during the back light module being in use.
A conventional leading wire of the lighting fixture in the back light module is as shown in FIG. 1 and the corner of the back light module A extends a connector B. The connector B with the connecting wires C and a lighting fixture, i.e., a light tube are lined up so that the soldered spots between the connector B and the connecting wires C may become loose in case of the connector B being pulled with a linear drag force. If the drag force is over vigorously pulled, it is possible to break the connecting wires C. Besides, as the forgoing, the back light module A has to be mounted on an another product such as a notebook computer so that the frame part of the notebook computer has to be restricted by the connector B and the connecting wires extending from the lateral side of back light module A and both the design and layout of the subsequent product are affected unfavorably.